


How Does It Feel

by NinaW



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaW/pseuds/NinaW
Summary: lof： Double K警告：丧，粗暴性爱，粗口，dirty talk，自我贬低不能接受请及时退出不能接受请及时退出不能接受请及时退出





	How Does It Feel

“哈利，你不必……就只是，如果你不想，你不必如此。”德拉科看着哈利的眼睛，那祖母绿的眼睛依旧如此美丽，或许是光线的原因，比他以往所见过的任何一个时刻都甚至更加迷人，“别自己把自己逼上绝路。”

“马尔福，你知道我想要什么吗？”哈利扬起一个笑，热忱的，引诱的，只是笑意未及眼底，“我现在就只想要你闭上你那该死的嘴，来上我。”

那就是一切开始失控的时刻。他们的身体都因为对对方的渴望而发热，他们早都硬了，尽管他们都知道这不对——或许这不算是个错误，但也绝对不是什么对的事。

但就在他们的胯部又热又硬地顶在一起的那一刻开始，去他妈的对错吧，去他妈的世界吧。他拯救过这个支离破碎的世界，为此他至少值得一点点微不足道的补偿。

他转过身，跪趴在马尔福家那个天杀的奢华的天鹅绒面的扶手椅上，马尔福从他身后覆上来，阴茎蹭着他的臀缝，手指羽毛般轻柔地拂过他的肩头，来到他的胸前，他轻轻地吻他的耳朵，吻他的颈间，用他的鼻子在他肩颈处蹭来蹭去，留下一串串令人颤栗的滚烫呼吸。他温柔、绅士，带着安慰的意味，他表现得像个完美的情人。

而哈利不想要这些，不想要温柔，不想要安慰，更不想要他妈的情人这种复杂的东西。这只会让一切变得更糟。他想要简单明了，他想要粗暴，他希望能被操得神智不清无法呼吸，然后让所有的一切都他妈的见鬼去。

他向后移动着身子，主动用自己的后穴去迎那根已经硬得不行的阴茎，这本应让他感到羞耻，在任何时候都是，这是就算掐着他的脖子威胁他他都绝不会妥协的事，这深入骨髓的羞耻。而现在他还安全地呼吸着，却像个不知廉耻的婊子一样迎合着。

“操我，还是说你的鸡巴只是个摆设？”他像只猫一样沉下腰，发出第二天他绝不会承认的那种呻吟，“……德拉科。”

那是个不用他重复第二次的命令。于是德拉科进入他。省略所有前戏，他干脆利落地进入他，正如他想要的那样，粗大的阴茎撑开他狭窄的甬道，一顶到底，残忍且绝无怜惜。德拉科开始大操大干起来，他掐着他的腰，顶得又深又重，然后渐渐地，血混合着前液滴滴答答地流下来，水声让画面变得更加淫靡，甚至可说是下流了。可这迟来的润滑没帮上什么大忙，他还是疼得要命。那种疼痛如此真实，和他现在流的血一样，黏稠、腥气、肮脏，带着所有的不堪和痛苦压向他，像空气一样包围着他，或者说他无时不刻都暴露在其中，无处可逃，而且就像此刻一样，赤身裸体地被钉死在原地。

对，他现在正被那根阴茎钉死在原地。德拉科反剪了他的双臂困在他身后，他的整个重心都落在那根鸡巴上，他被顶得仰起头，这让他的肩膀和手臂都传来一阵疼痛，他的呼吸和呻吟也都被顶碎了，断断续续的，像猫挠似的勾人，只换来了更狠更快的撞击，而他欣然承受，就好像他知道自己的声音会带来这样的后果，而他是故意为之。

然后他被翻过来，两条腿先是被德拉科架在自己的肩上，后来又被折向自己的身体，从而最大限度地展现出两个人相连的地方。德拉科顶了两下，似乎是嫌这姿势不过瘾，于是就着这个姿势一把抱起他，把他放到地上继续操他。

或者说是用他。

就好像他只是一个洞，一个泄欲的玩意儿，一条离了鸡巴就活不下去的母狗，反正不是一个活生生的人。这感觉真他妈的好，是他很久没有感受过的那种好。他不伟大，更不重要，连微不足道都算不上，天哪，就好像他不配存在——他真希望他从未存在过。

他躺在那里，发出他自己都想不到的最淫荡的那些声音，任身上的人予取予求，就好像他不是为了自己而存在的，纯粹是为了身上的这个人。这真容易，他从来不知道这件事可以这么容易——他是说，这就是他一直以来在做的事情不是吗，为了别人，所有的别人，活成别人需要的样子——当个婊子可比他从前需要做的那些事儿容易多了，他是说，他只需要让自己的躯壳躺在这里，而他的灵魂……去他妈的，他甚至都不知道自己还有没有那玩意儿了。

德拉科看着哈利躺在那里，如此……惊心动魄的美丽，他早就被这个该死的格兰芬多迷住太久了，可他似乎今天才意识到这个拯救了全魔法界的救世主是如此脆弱、破碎。而正是这种脆弱赋予了他惊人的魅力。他心里升起一种他曾有过许多次但从未像这次一样迫切的冲动——他想要吻他。温柔的或是粗鲁的，一触即离的或是充满欲望的，他不在乎，他只是觉得自己早该这么做了，在波特战斗结束回来后的那些疲惫时刻，在波特失去家人朋友的那些痛苦时分，在没有人知道最后结局到底是输是赢的那些动荡不安里，他早该吻他，在那些不知道是否会有太阳升起的黎明前的黑暗里。毕竟，这能有多难呢，只不过是用他的嘴压在救世主那张该死的嘴上，就这样。

见鬼，他现在正在操这绿眼睛救世主呢。一个吻没什么大不了的。

一股无法抑制的渴望让他靠近哈利的脸，直到呼吸相融，直到不分彼此。两厘米，一厘米，距离正在渐渐消失，他就要吻上那张……他吻上了哈利的侧脸。哈利在最后一秒挣扎着侧开了脸，他拒绝了他。他听见哈利用最后一点清醒的意识发出微弱但坚决的警告：“没有亲吻。”

他得承认这让他很受伤，而他能做的只是凶狠地回敬。他抱着哈利翻了个个，让哈利骑在自己的阴茎上，由下往上地狠狠操他，泄愤似的，慢慢地抽出，然后快速顶到前所未有的深处。还嫌不够似的，他把哈利转了个方向，让他背对着骑自己，一边操他一边打他的屁股，不一会儿就留下了红色的指痕。

哈利并不在乎，这些都没什么可怕的，他能很愉快地接受。最可怕的是那些情人间的破事儿，拥抱、爱抚、亲吻，它们会让一切都轻而易举地失控，会搞乱他的脑子，让他彻底变疯。他承受过太多痛苦，他已经知道没什么痛苦杀得了他，但或许爱可以，那些充满爱意的眼神，对爱慕之人渴求的触摸——它们看起来很美好，只是你知道你总有一天会失去它们，这一秒或下一秒，而他已无法再承受更多失去——它们会让他感觉到自己还活着。而活着，是他现在能想到的最糟糕的事情了。

他因为失去了一切而被称颂为伟大，他的痛苦成了他的荣誉，那些人，那些他救下的人把他没能救下的人当作“难以避免的牺牲”，而那一切都“不是他的错”。他因为杀了一个他不想杀的人成了救世主，说真的，他从不想成为什么“大难不死的孩子”“被选中的人”，因为他妈的没有任何一个正常人会希望自己的父母在自己还是个婴儿的时候就被杀死，自己还为此背上了几千万条性命的重担。他都不知道过去的每一天早上他是如何说服自己醒来来面对这该死的操蛋的每一天。

他希望被忘记，或者更好，就像从未存在过那样，他也可以死去。他以为在经历了这么多之后，他至少可以得到一点点，就这么一点点，公平的奖励。可惜他不能，他所想要的这些，他一样都得不到。

可他是个格兰芬多，就如你所知的那样，一个格兰芬多永远不停止反抗。正因如此，正如你所见的这样，他在这世上留下了这一副行尸走肉的皮囊，而他的心上有一个永远也不会被填满的洞，万物呼啸而过，却永远不会停留——在躯壳之下，他早已支离破碎，内心深处，他早已死去。

他是个想要被填满的……人。如果他还是的话。

他突然感觉到自己腰上的手一阵用力，他很确定那会留下第二天早上都不会消的青紫痕迹。德拉科射在他里面了，这让他也到了，快感冲刷着他的身体。这很好，真的。就算连性都填不满那个空洞，但他终于感受到了一些什么，而他已经很久都没有感觉到过什么了。

德拉科把射完之后的阴茎插进他嘴里，他舔干净那上面的精液并且全都咽了下去。他卖力地舔起来，他想让德拉科快点重新硬起来，因为他的身体在叫嚣着还不够，他昏昏沉沉的脑子在抗议着这种不完全的清醒，他想要继续被操直到彻底被操晕过去。

这没用很久，德拉科很快就在他的嘴里重新硬了起来。他知道哈利想让他干什么，从他含着他的鸡巴看着他的方式里他能看出来，从他病态的讨好里他能看出来——操，他在以几乎要呛死自己的方式讨好他呢。

他按住他的后脑勺，如他所愿地在他嘴里抽插起来。那张他想吻却没能吻上的小嘴现在因为摩擦红得格外诱人，他的口水和他的前液混在一起把他的嘴弄得一团糟。他顶得很深，而哈利收缩着喉咙，费劲地把那些都咽下去，无条件地接纳着他。他为此快他妈的要射了。

他拔出来，却还是不够快，那些白浊的液体一半进了哈利的喉咙一半射了他一脸。哈利咳嗽起来，是不太正常的那种剧烈，那种程度的咳嗽让他干呕起来，他看起来那么难受，仿佛他正呕出灵魂。他本不该，这一切并没有那么难以忍受。只是他已经忍了太久，太久了。

他咳出了眼泪。冰面裂开了第一道缝隙，沙漠里落下了第一滴雨。他曾在一天晚上拒绝了所有人的关心，一个人跑到并不那么安全的帐篷外面，他一直维持着那张冷漠的面具，但他想要逃离那里，直到他发现无处可逃，触目可及皆是深邃的黑暗，他终于停下来，然后仰天向永远不可能回应他的梅林祈祷，向他从没真正信仰过的上帝祈祷，向任何一个死了的没死的能回应他的人祈祷：“我需要一些帮助。”他只崩溃了那么一个晚上，因为所有的人都指望着他，而他终于明白他没有人可以指望。他只流了那么一滴泪，因为他连崩溃都要忍着。

他终于不用忍着。他已经抬着屁股被操了一个晚上，他叫得嗓子都快哑了，他的喉咙还因为过度抽插隐隐作痛。所以，是的，哭一场没什么难以接受的。

他哭了。眼泪像雨滴一样从他眼眶里落下来，他跪在地上，感觉水分正在蒸发，意识却在逐渐回笼，他哭得心脏都疼了，而他终于意识到他还拥有一颗心脏，他感受到疼痛，是熟悉也陌生的那种疼痛，将麻木取而代之的是新鲜血液汩汩流出的那种畅快，他重新感受到能将他杀死的那种痛苦，然后他意识到他还活着。他的灵魂还是一片一片的，但谁知道呢，也许总有一天他能将它们拼起来，拼不起来又有什么关系，他还活着，而活着好像并没有那么糟糕。

他被抱进一个温暖的怀里，然后有轻柔的吻落在他眉间眼梢，落在他高挺鼻梁，落在他的两颊，最终颤抖着，落在他唇上。

他哭得脱了力，再醒来的时候也不知道是什么时候了，但天还是黑的。他身边还躺着一个人，而他已经有差不多一辈子的时间没和什么人同床共枕着醒来了。他盯着德拉科的脸看了很久，直到天色发亮。

德拉科仿佛是被这天色弄醒了，然后他看到哈利正在盯着他。他看到那对绿眼睛黯淡压抑，却终于有了属于活人的光采。

“天亮了。”救世主的嗓子还是哑的，声音低得几乎听不见。

“是啊。”德拉科点点头，“天亮了。”


End file.
